The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which obtains electric power from a battery to operate, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus in which the power source is assured to be turned ON (or OFF) after replacement of a battery.
For example, a medical telemetry apparatus is always carried with the patient, and operates so as to obtain and transmit biological information. When the apparatus is carried with the patient, the apparatus is basically used in a state where the power source is turned ON. When battery replacement is to be performed, the apparatus is handled in the following manner. A medical person or the like opens the lid of the apparatus, replaces a battery with a fresh one, closes the lid, and the power source is again turned ON so that the measurement is continued.
In a related-art medical telemetry apparatus, therefore, the power source must be usually in the ON state after replacement of a battery. In the case where the power source is turned OFF when battery replacement is to be performed, the operation is cumbersome, thereby causing a problem in that the work efficiency is poor. Furthermore, a situation where a medical person forgets to turn ON the power source may occur.
To comply with this, a technique in which a power source switch is eliminated and the ON/OFF state of the power source is switched by battery replacement may be contemplated. In the technique, also in the case where the apparatus is not used, however, the power source is turned ON, and the battery is consumed. Therefore, the elimination of a power source switch causes a new problem.
By contrast, there is an apparatus having a configuration in which a battery replacement switch is exposed in a state where a lid of a battery housing portion is opened. The apparatus is configured so that, after battery replacement, the battery replacement switch is automatically set to a predetermined state in accordance with an attaching/detaching operation of the lid (JP-A-5-225140, particularly FIGS. 6 to 9 and corresponding description).
However, the apparatus is not configured so that the operator can move an operating portion for the power source from the ON position to the OFF position. Therefore, the apparatus does not have a configuration where the power source of the apparatus is turned ON or OFF by changing the position of the operating portion which is obtained before battery replacement.